Volverte a ver
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Haru solo deseaba que Tsuna la viera una vez mas, no le importaba que el la ignorara completamente ya que para Haru el es la persona mas importante.
**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Volverte a ver**

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión como siempre lo hacía, cada mañana, el sonido de sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos, ella aún no podía entender el porqué motivo las últimas semanas toda su familia la ido ignorando. Desde que llegó a la mansión después de aquel viaje absolutamente nadie le tomó importancia a su presencia era como si hubiera dejado de existir para ellos.

Le dolía aquello pero sin importar que ella los saludara a cada mañana ellos sólo pasaban por su lado sin decirle nada, existían veces en los que veía a su querida familia estar triste, cada uno llendose por su lado, y a pesar de que los seguía a todos dándoles palabras de aliento o tratando de consolarlos, el resultado era el mismo es como si ella fuera invisible para todos. Lo que más le dolía era que incluso los pequeños no le prestarán atención.

Era doloroso.

No podía soportarlo ver a sus amigos siempre decaidos, incluso ver a los más problemáticos sin hacer nada era extraño para ella. Se había acostumbrado a las peleas de Hibari y Mukuro.

– ¿Yamamoto viste a Juudaime? – detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de un peli plateado, sin dudarlo se acerco a ellos.

– Aún está encerrado en su despacho, no quiso ir al comedor – era notable la preocupación que demostraba el guardián de la lluvia, la joven de cabellos castaña fruncio el ceño ante esas palabras.

– Que impotencia siento, no poder hacer nada por Juudaime – golpeó una pared, tanta fue la fuerza que había usado que su mano empezaba a sangrar además de que la pared tenga una grieta, su compañero trató de sonreír pero no resultó al sentirse de la misma manera.

La joven no espero más y se dirigió al despachó, estaba decidida esta vez lograría que Tsunayoshi la escuchará, Desde el momento que había vuelto ella había creído que el joven castaño la recibiría con un abrazo, siendo todo lo contrario. El décimo Vongola se había encerrado en su despacho desde que volvió, siempre tan distante con todos, encerrado para sólo hacer el papeleo, muchas veces lo había visto fumando o incluso tomando, y por más que ella le regañara el seguía con la misma actitud.

Odiaba aquello.

Muchas veces se preguntó el porqué había cambiado, tal vez el había dejado de amarla, si fuera eso ella podría soportarlo pero no le gustaba ver como se destruía a si mismo, se detuvo una vez llegó a la puerta respiro profundamente antes de entrar, la puerta se encontraba abierta.

– Tsuna-san – pronunció su nombre, sin recibir ninguna respuesta, lo veía ahí sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando el exterior, una de sus manos sostenía una botella que en ciertos momentos se lo llevaba a los labios – Tsuna–san, Haru desea hablar contigo – era paciente pero tenía su límite, se acerco a el parandose a su lado.

– Haru se encuentra molesta con la actitud que tomó Tsuna-san – y por más palabras que dijera, el en ningún momento la miro y antes de que pudiera decirle lo que sentía ambos castaños escucharon unas voces en el exterior.

– Encontramos la base de aquella familia, se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, que es lo que harás Hayato.

– hay que reunir a todos e idear una estrategia para atacarlos, por el momento no le diremos nada a Juudaime.

– así que los encontraron – se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz del castaño, una llena de odio, veía como iba a su escritorio sacando de este sus guantes, ella sabía lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos, trató de sujetar su brazo pero eso no impidió que el saliera del despacho, no lo dudo, empezó a seguirlo..

Sin importar cuántas veces pronunciará su nombre el no detuvo sus pasos.

– ¡TSUNA-SAN! – Le gritó cuando lo vio salir de la mansión – si Tsuna-san se va, Haru terminará con su compromiso – se sacó el anillo, se alegró un poco al ver que el castaño se había detenido y volteaba su rostro mirándola por primera vez – ¿Tsuna-san aún ama a Haru? – preguntó con la esperanza de escuchar una afirmación.

– Lo siento – lo escuchó murmurar antes de retomar su camino, esas palabras provocaron que soltara el anillo mientras caía de rodillas, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se había quedado en esa posición, solamente esperando, sujeto el anillo que el le había entregado.

Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron su aparición y fue en ese momento en que escuchó un alboroto dentro de la mansión. Ya se habían percatado de la ausencia del castaño. Se levantó de su sitio y ver como las puertas eran abiertas, veía como todos su amigos salían, su rostros llenos de preocupación. Deseaba decirles donde se había dirigido Tsuna pero ellos sólo pasaron por su lado.

Una sonrisa triste.

Entró a la mansión dejando ahí a sus compañeros, sus pasos lentos la llevaron a los jardines y fue cuando vio ahí una capilla, la recuerda, Tsuna había hecho de que la construyan para ese día especial, sujeto en anillo contra su pecho ella sólo deseaba verlo una vez más.

– ¿H-Haru? – sus ojos cafés se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar su nombre, volteó el rostro encontrándose con una mirada avellana mirándola.

– Tsuna-san – apenas pronunció su nombre, vio como el joven castaño corría hacía ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciera, sentía como su hombro empezó a humedecer por las lágrimas del joven.

– Al fin te encontré – le susurró en el oído, ella no pudo resistir más y empezó a llorar.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos minutos más antes que el castaño se separará un poco de ella, con ambas manos sujeto el rostro de la joven frente a él – no volveré a dejarte ir, tu eres la persona más valiosa para mí – le dijo antes de besarla, un beso que contenía todo el amor que le tenía, una vez terminado ambos juntaron sus frentes mientras se reían.

Haru estaba contento de que el volviera a verla, que sus sentimientos aún fueran los mismos, no le importó nada más.

Sólo deseaba estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

.

.

.

.

Todos salieron con pasos apresurados, debían buscar a su jefe–amigo, pero no avanzaron mucho al ver como una silueta se iba acercando lentamente a la mansión, sólo cuando vieron que está caía al suelo fue que Yamamoto y Gokudera reaccionaron, se acercaron encontrándose con su amigo.

No sabían que hacer al ver a su amigo en aquel estado, su ropa estaba llena de sangre, sólo Ryohei se acerco a ellos tratando de curarlo con sus llamas de sol pero golpeó el suelo ante la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

– Lo siento – murmuró mientras les daba una sonrisa, levantó una mano hacía el cielo – ahora podré volver a verla – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que cerrará sus ojos para siempre, una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Una tristeza se apoderó de sus guardianes, no habían podido proteger a su amigo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

No sé qué rayos escribí, pero fue consecuencia de lo triste que me encuentro además del sueño porque esto lo escribí a media noche así que pido disculpas por la mala ortografía que tuviera la historia y por salirme de las personalidades de los personajes, espero les guste este pequeño one-shot y no duden en comentar sean buenos o malos.

Sin más que decir

¡Hiyori se despide!


End file.
